User talk:M1870
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ice Puff page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) HEY I did not know you like paper mario :D. I'm here... Kind of... Sorry for my lack of activity, I've been struggling with my internet connection lately... This is the first time I've been able to check in on the wiki in quite a while, actually. Thank you for your contributions, they are very much appreciated. If there's anything I can do for you, let me know on my talk page. I'll check in whenever I can and read it. Hopefully I'll get this stupid router fixed soon so I can get back to regular editing. In the mean time, please bear with the unpredictable nature of my visits... -Nebula- Im back aswell after my recent long absence and I will be active again! Slime guy 16:23, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man Thanks for the message, it is good to be back Slime guy 12:11, December 8, 2012 (UTC) That's a great idea, although I can't promise I'll be able to be of much help with my computer's current state. :( I'll do whatever I can, though, and we'll get this wiki fixed up nicely. After all, it's already improved drastically since I found it (not saying that's because of me, the users had just as much, if not more, to do with it), so what's to stop us from finishing the job? Also, the reason those non-Paper Mario pages are here are because Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars was sort of the reason the Paper Mario series came about. I was planning on creating a seperate wiki for Super Mario RPG and moving those pages over there, so I figured it would be a good idea to keep them here until I do. -Nebula- Template Hi! I have a question: I want to put in my profile the template: Username/USERNAME, but it doesn't works... When I put Username, I just see the word "guest" and when I put USERNAME, I just see "". Do you know how can I fix it? As I see in other wikis, when you put that template, automatically your name or the name of other user appears. If you don't know what I mean or you just know about the template, it's fine I really don't need it much, and sorry if my English stinked. Anyway can you also contact someone who can erase this page please? I do it accidentally when I was trying to fix the template. Sorry if I bother you or something! Au revoir. PD: "Au revoir" it's Good-Bye in French. Oops... Uh... Sorry I forgot to ask if I can put new templates I create. These templates are mini-logos of the games and if you press them you will go to the page of the game. For exaplample: Insteed of put Paper Mario let's put (Paper Mario Logo) (Click the logo) And well... That's it... I need to apolognize because I accidentaly forgot to ask and I already put some of 'em. Give me your opinion and if you don't agree. I will quit all of them. Thanks. Return I need to speak to you. It is urgent. 00:01, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Please come to chat 00:27, December 14, 2013 (UTC)